kriegsmaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
PhunBaba
Glance data on 'PhunBaba' Name: PhunBaba Title: The BeastLords Scientific Name: Extraho Angelus Sub-Species: Seraphin/Cherubim Enhancements: X300+ Strength, X20+ Speed, X15+ Agility Weaknesses: Varies Abilities: Tactile Psychokinesis, True Immortal, Divine Intervention Family: AngelsVaries Element: Energy, Light, Soul Homeworld: Celestial PlanesHeaven Flavor text Description: Regional variation is...gonna be a long list. So far that's known, appearance-wise, the PhunBaba, or 'Beast Lords' are probably the most varied type of Angel. Called such because, honestly, not ONE of them looks 'unmistakable for human, but ith wings', like almost all other types of angels can be described. Nope, each Phunbaba looks different. From Julia Makai, standing nine feet tall, black fur, and a nice rack, to the epic-busted Abaddon, the 'frog woman' best known as the Angel of the Pit, towering in at over thirty feet tall. And everything in between and beyond. PhunBaba are called 'beast Lords', not just because it's the translation of their name, but because they ARE Beast Lords! Each one resembles a humanoid animal, yet their form is distorted and empowered to the point that it's almost comical. From Tishi, the tiy mosquitto-like Phunbaba, only about 5 times the size of a regular mosquitto, to The Leviathan, a sea-serpent PhunBaba wrapping around the earth under it's oceans, NO Two PhunBabas, not even ones representing the EXACT SAME SPECIES looks alike! And with that, their powers also vary in equally extreme ways! Summoning a random PhunBaba is like spinning a roulette wheel and winning on every number. Combat: As stated before, PhunBaba are a mixed bag in terms f abilities and enhancements, more varied even than normal KriegsMaiden. However, they each have their own unique 'Secondary Elements' based on their duties and the species they represent. Each one, as such, tends to have some form of 'Standard Tactic', be it Julia MakaiShadow/Ice specializing in a Maniac's Rush, or AbaddonWater/Air and her knack for rimshot rapidfire attacks. Romantics: As all PhunBaba differ in appearance, they all differ in desires. the onyl 'Standard' amogn them is a heightened libido. Though often only a heightened arousal among femalesof species, some PhunBaba wind up going so far as to practically Weaponize sex, such as Vorela the dragon PhunBaba, weilding her massive tits as soft sledgehammers. Sadly, while SHE finds arousal from it, her enemies do not, as she's a Paragon, a dragon so old that she's grown to the size of the entire USA, easily big enough to hde the entire country beneath her sensual form when in her true form. Society: Considered t be among the more powerful of the Angels, Phunbaba are often believed to be a sort f 'Bridge' between the valiant yet prudish angels and the romantic, yet dangerous Demons, both sub-classes of the 'Undeath' KriegsMaiden augments. A counterpoint too them, only differing in name and origin, are the 'DouPhunBaba', literally, 'Dark Beast Lords'. Essentially, they are to demons that PhunBaba are to Angels. Additional Information: You can't just have any ol' KriegsMaiden become a PhunBaba. Though there are ways, they often require gaining the favor of the majority of CelestialsGods and Goddesses not only in life, but in death as well. as such, a KriegsMaiden must work their way up the ranks of Angels after their death, which requires an honest and heroic life in the first place. But, as demonstrated by Julia herself, one need not be a complete and utter prude, and leeway is given during the heat of battle. Category:Kodex